


Джатлас

by Mariza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fanvids, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сделано на ПЛИО-ББ 2016 как иллюстрация к тексту «Среди этой ночи и всех, что последуют после нее».
Relationships: Satin Flowers/Jon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Джатлас

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Среди этой ночи и всех, что последуют после нее](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/605539) by Уйка. 



> Пейринг/Персонажи: Джон/Атлас  
> Исходники (видео): «Белая королева», «Борджиа», «Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана», «Игра престолов», «Gay of Thrones», ролик с ютуба  
> Исходники (аудио): 2Cellos — «Shape of My Heart»  
> Продолжительность и вес: 1:41; 10,7 МБ  
> Ссылка на скачивание: https://yadi.sk/i/FYQkc4yM3Mq8uY  
> 


End file.
